


Fuentez de Ortis

by unbiasedlyromantic



Category: The Last of Us
Genre: F/F, First work - Freeform, Friends to Lovers, but were always really lovers, i'd like to think that they definetly tried edibles before, lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25208314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unbiasedlyromantic/pseuds/unbiasedlyromantic
Summary: “Ow! What was that for?!” She whined.“Ow! What the heck what did I do” Ellie whined for the second time.Dina was the only one who could ever punch Ellie and get away with it. And she knew it.“The first one was for laughing at me and the second one was for not knowing what you did.”Wait did that make sense? Dina thought. Eugene was high, this is the most right I have ever been. It’s amazing.
Relationships: Dina/Ellie (The Last of Us)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 131





	1. Eugene we never got to meet you, but you made it all possible

**Author's Note:**

> In which Ellie finds a working ipod and it is filled with a bunch of gems.

Fuentes de Ortiz

“No way!” Ellie exclaimed a bit too loud as she looked through an old backpack in this abandoned home. Another supply run.

Jackson had been steadily growing as its people were getting together and starting families. It was good to see that in the midst of the zombie apocalypse, people were able to find love and create something worth fighting for. It stopped becoming about just surviving, and more about really living. 

At 14, Ellie became humanity's last hope to create a cure, and that had been stripped away by the man that she looked up to as a father figure. It was hard to overlook at first, but would anyone else, put in that exact situation, make a different decision. Let someone you love give up their life for the good of strangers. 

“Ellie put that down and get ready. We've got company. “

_Joel once told me about ipods and the ridiculous amount of music you could store on it. Hmm I wonder if the charger is somewhere in-_

She snapped back into reality as she heard the familiar click of an infected near her and Joel. 

She quickly looked over at Joel and saw that the old man had reached for his bow and arrow. Ellie watched as the man loaded the arrow and shot the clicker and took it down with ease. Smirking Joel put a finger up, _Oh, you’re crazy if you think I’m losing my lead on this run._

Joel began to move out of the bedroom and Ellie followed as they listened for more of the unlucky bastards that were about to meet their fate. 

She had looked over for a second to inspect the bathroom when she heard another arrow swoosh past them and into another infected. 

_Right. Not too bad,_ she thought as she looked at a gloating Joel. 

_He won’t ever let me live this down._

As they started to make their way down, Ellie going first because she was done letting Joel get all the easy ones, she spotted two more clickers. One by the kitchen and one in the living room. 

_Ha. Easy._

Loading her arrows, Ellie quickly took out the first and second clicker. Finally, being able to breathe she looked back at Joel to say “Tie.” 

  
  


*Later and on the way to Jackson*

“Are you high from all those joints you've been smoking?! What about the two runners, I took out while you went back in to go back for that old bag! Clearly you're not used to losing!”, said Joel. 

“It’s not just an old bag, it's about what's IN the bag.” Ellie said, clearly ignoring the losing part. She was in fact not used to losing, and how did he know about the joints. Had she not been sneaky enough, meh if it was out in the open maybe she wouldn’t try to hide the aftermath or what they called “munchies” when even the oldest piece of bread tasted like heaven. 

.

.

.

About a week earlier, Ellie had been hanging out with her best friend Dina when she said she had found something amazing. “Is it a dinosaur!? Where?! Let’s go catch it before it gets too far!”

Dina just looked at Ellie with absolute love as the girl rambled about dinosaurs. She looked at her features as she told her for the 100th time the story of her climbing a T-Rex on her birthday a few years ago. 

“No you beautiful, idiot.”

Ellie now blushing. 

_How can you look so perfect and some dumb all at once?,_ Dina thought.

“I took an old route with Jessie that Eugene and I used to cover and guess who scored?”

“Eww, Dina I really don’t need to know about whatever it is you're out there doing with Jessie. I love you but save the details.”

“Will you let me finish, a thought, like ever?” Dina said with a hint of faux annoyance.

“I found his old stash.” She said smiling triumphantly. 

“Okay, I’m game call Jessie over and we can smoke by the lake later?” 

“Well, we coulddddd do that but I only baked enough for the two of us.” Dina said.

_Baked?_

“What do you mean baked? Second of all, you've known how to bake this whole time and have never offered to bake me a birthday cake? That's really messed up, Dina.” 

Scoffing, Dina began “I also found one of Eugene’s old journals where he went on and on about how baking weed into pastries gets you more high then a joint. So I figured, why not? I haven't told Jessie but I can go grab him if you want.” 

Dina didn’t want to grab Jessie, yes she loved the boy but she loved her best friend more. And besides, maybe by some miracle she could convince a high Ellie to play her some music like she had done before at a bonfire. She knew her friend wouldn’t agree if Jessie was there. 

Ellie thought about it, _Eating weed, was that a normal thing people did in the old days? Could you imagine, just all your food is full of weed._

Ellie laughed at the thought and Dina stood there looking at her. _Oh right, Jessie, uhhhh no._

Jessie was one of Ellies good friends too, and besides Dina there weren't many others. The three had become a trio that was bound to get sloppy when two parties began to date. She was happy for both of her friends, to find love during this time was rare and they had gotten lucky. 

Ellie dated outside of the trio when she met Cat. And once, after smoking Dina asked her if she loved her. Ellie said “not yet but it could get there. Besides we just barely started holding hands and kissing.” Ellie had turned the question back to Dina, “Do you love Jessie?” She should have been prepared to answer, she knew that Ellie would turn the attention back to her, and she had readied herself to say yes. But she couldn’t lie to herself. “I love him sometimes. When I feel like I should.”

Dina stared at her, still waiting for an answer, “How about we eat this one and if it does what Eugene says it can then next time we can bring Jessie?”

Dina smirked, “Sooo you think your getting a next time?” As if the two had not been inseparable since Eliie first made her way into Jackson. “I like how you think, it's about 6 now, if we each take half then it should kickin within the hour.”

She pulled the brownie shaped pastry from her bag and tried her best to cut it into two. 

“This looks a little burnt. You see that edge there. it's hard as rock. ” said Ellie. 

“You look burnt and hard as rock.” Dina murmured just loud enough for Ellie to hear. 

“Next time you can do the baking and I’ll just enjoy the show. Stop being a baby and take your half. If it tastes bad, promise you won’t tell me because I don't handle criticism well.”

Ellie took her half and began to eat it. It tasted worse than coffee. Like mud and weed mashed into a square. 

“If you can’t handle criticism, does that mean everyone just lets you believe that everything you do is perfect?”

“Everything I do, IS perfect yes, exactly.”

“Wanna wait at your place before we hit the water?”

“Yes, we can play some tunes and grab blankets and food for later.”

“I know finding working disks is hard, but we really need to start looking for new music, I can’t keep listening to all your music on repeat”

Ellie now acting hurt and holding her chest dramatically, “ YOU SAID YOU LOVED MY MUSIC! That's it, I’ve been living a lie.” 

“I only said that because I liked you. But fine. Play your music….. Orrr you could play me some guitar. Some original Ellie. I am your biggest fan, and that I am not lying about.”

Still playing the victim, Ellie tries her best to not face Dina “I don’t know WHAT to believe anymore.”

They turn on the stereo and play some music while preparing food to take. Well, Dina is making some sandwiches with whatever is in the fridge while Ellie grabs the blanket, a lantern, and debates whether or not to take her guitar. She chooses not to because what if that weed cake get her as high as Eugene wrote it could and she scuffs it. Joel would definitely be pissed.

_Next time, for sure. Where’s my knife? Aha ! And I’ll take my gun and some ammo just in case._

“Are you ready!? Let’s do this!” Yells Dina impatiently. 

“Has it been an hour yet? I feel nothing, what if it's a dud?”

“Wait Ellie..., I feel butterflies in my stomach but no wait that's just because I'm around you” says Dina laughing but also completely meaning it. Her friend had a way of making her feel things that even Jessie couldn’t. She just wasn’t ready to face that yet.

“You're the worst” says Ellie rolling her eyes. “Maybe it’ll kick in by the time we get there?”

“Hopefully” says Dina “Eugene wrote that sometimes it takes longer but it just depends.” 

.

.

.

It had definitely hit, both Ellie and Dina by the time they reached the lake. They set up and started eating and savoring the sandwich concoction that Dina had created earlier that day. Ellie looked at Dina and laughed at the way her eyes became low and red. She could not stop laughing and her friend noticed and punched her. 

“Ow! What was that for?!” She whined. 

“Ow! What the heck what did I do” Ellie whined for the second time.

Dina was the only one who could ever punch Ellie and get away with it. And she knew it.

“The first one was for laughing at me and the second one was for not knowing what you did.” 

_Wait did that make sense?_ Dina thought. _Eugene was high, this is the most right I have ever been. It’s amazing._

“How do you feel?” She asked her friend as she rubbed her arm. 

“Besides the pain? I really feel the high. And also, what am I just supposed to read your mind. Jesus Dina, you're lucky I love you.”

“I love you, too.” said Dina. 

They blinked, and then just started at each other. Ellie looked at Dina and noticed all of the girl's beautiful features. Dina was every guy in Jacksons dream and she felt she had really lucked out when they became instant friends when she first arrived. She also did her best to understand Ellie, more than anybody else could, and would never hesitate to call her out, especially when others were too afraid to do so.

“Do you miss Cat?” said Dina bringing Ellie out of a trans. 

She nearly spit out the food she had already ingested. Composting herself, Ellie said confidently, “No, she wasn’t the first and she won’t be the last.”

“Good, I didn’t like her. She didn’t deserve you.” Dina said now looking at the body of water in front of her. The sun had finally gone down, and the lantern was giving the perfect amount of light for her and Ellie to see while under the stars. 

Ellie had rested on a tree so Dina took the chance to rest her head on the girls legs so she could have a better view of the sky.

“Do you know any constellations?”

“Uhhh, there's the big dipper. It kind of looks like a cap or a pot. I think I can find it, hold on.”

She started up at the girl, _wow is this what heaven is?_ She thought. _When people die do they just see a bunch of Ellies and you don't have to worry about being infected and surviving. You just...Live?_

Ellie had been trying to get her attention, _wow could I kiss you right now? Would it ruin what we have? Is it worth the risk? Get out of your head, Dina._

“Uhhh what?”

“The dipper it’s there, look. You see that bright star, go up and then left.”

“Ohh I see, oh my god Ellie it's really there!” 

Ellie would have made up a hundred more constellations if it meant she could see her happy as she was in that exact moment. She tried to in that instance but her eyes were low and it felt like she could only concentrate on one thing at a time. And currently that thing was sitting on her and preventing her moving even a bit if it risked having Dina’s perfect self from moving. 

_._

_._

_._

“So what exactly did you go back in there to get? And was it worth losing for it?” asked Joel.

“First of all, I have not admitted defeat and also I want a rematch. And second, I went in for this.” Ellie responds profoundly lifting up an ipod. 

“Most of those things don’t work, I've come across a couple but whenever you try to plug them in they don’t turn on.”

“Well this one is gonna be different because I found it. It looks like this bag belonged to some poor kid, he packed some earbuds and a charger for it. There's a couple sweatshirts in here too that we can take back and give them to donation. And was it worth it? Yes, I can’t wait till Dina sees this, she's gonna lose her mind.”

“Ohhhhhhh now I get it, you lost for Dina, I guess it was worth it for you. I’ll have to bring her sound more often if it means you aren’t bringing your A-game and all distracted. Bring her around later, I have to let her know that my win was all thanks to her.” Joel said, boasting. 

They had finally reached Jackson, right on time too because Ellie could not take anymore of Joel’s bragging. Sure the winner got bragging rights but who made up that rule? Surely she had not been this insufferable. Although, there was that time where Ellie took out a small horde of infected using a motolv but hey that was called for, it was like 7 all at once!

  
  
  
  
  



	2. Roll it, Roller

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She held the joint, looking at the uneven burn. I should have rolled this. 
> 
> “Please remind me to stop letting you roll these. “
> 
> “Remember to stop letting me roll, Ellie.” Her friend said immediately. Yup she wasn’t going to remind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have the need to keep writing about these adorable ship. Also that song is totally real and if you guys know Spanish, hear the guy out. Okay chapter 2, in which Dina and Ellie just hang out, smoke, and listen to some romanticas <33

“Drink some water, you don't have to act tough all the time” said Dina laughing at an Ellie trying to restrain herself from coughing but doing a terrible job.

“I’m *cough* fine *cough cough* oh my god this is shitty weed.”

“Hey! If you can find better in a world filled with infected let me know. But for now shut up and pass it.”

“I think I preferred the mud weed we ate”, said Ellie, finally drinking water after passing Dina back the joint.

She took it, putting it up to her lips and inhaled. No coughing, no needing water, just a perfect inhale and exhale,  _ wow you really are perfect aren't you? _

“Hellooooo, what’s going on in that head of yours? It looks like your thinking so hard smokes gonna come out any minute. Please don’t tell me you're gonna start freaking out again.”

“That was one time! My first time actually!”

“How could I have known!? I asked you if you wanted to take a hit and you took it! You could have said no!”

“And be the only person to say “no” to Dina? Fat chance.” Ellie mumbled.

“Well, as much as I love taking care of you, I was really worried and I need it to never happen again.” said Dina, remembering her friends first hit. 

“Sooooo what does kissing a girl feel like?” asked Dina passing Ellie a BADLY rolled joint. 

Ellie found that whenever she and Dina smoke together they were totally opened to answer any and everything. Not that it took smoking for her to be honest with her friend but somehow, being high just gave her a sense of confidence that she normally kept hidden away. 

She held the joint, looking at the uneven burn.  _ I should have rolled this.  _

“Please remind me to stop letting you roll these. “

“Remember to stop letting me roll, Ellie.” Her friend said immediately.  _ Yup she wasn’t going to remind her. _

“Just let me help you next time, then? Okay so imagine kissing Jessie, but 10 times better” Ellie responded as she felt the joint start to hit. Her body relaxing and getting comfortable on her old couch. 

She closed her eyes and remembered all the times she had fooled around with Cat on this exact couch. The way the girl used to tease her about never making the first move. Cat always seemed to be the one to initiate everything. Their first kiss, first makeout, first -

“Sounds fake, but okay” said Dina rolling her eyes. She took another hit as Ellie passed her the joint. 

“Okay, but is it like? Softer? Or Sweeter?”

“Uhhh I think it really depends on who it is your kissing. Maybe it is softer? I haven't bothered kissing a guy to find out.”

Dina tried passing her the remaining joint, only about a third of it still remained. 

“I’m good.” said Ellie, the girl was already high and anymore would just make her feel overly tired.

“PSHH why is it that you always tap out?” Dina said taking another slow drag. 

“It's basically done already, you're hitting nothing but ash at this point. Besides, stop trying to peer pressure me because it's not going to work.” said a smiling Ellie. 

“I just don’t like to feel like I’m not in control.” she added as she shrugged. 

“That’s kind of the whole point, to loosen up,” Dina said, adorably smiling and examining her friend. 

“I’m loose enough, besides! I have something I need to show you!” Ellie announced.  _ Right that ‘thing’ she was gonna show me.  _

Ellie got up and Dina immediately felt the space where the girl had been sitting turn empty. She noticed from the very start of their friendship that whenever the two were together they just naturally gravitated closer and closer together. 

Dina would have loved to continue to talk to her friend. She had been fighting with Jessie again and really wanted a shoulder to lean on. The fact that Ellie was always so willing to hear her out with no judgement made the girl want her even more. 

_ Wait want but like as a friend. Yeah, I love your company because you're really one of a kind and if you let me I would store you away and protect you from the entire world. Yeah that normal right? Everyones got a friend they would be willing to do that for right? _

_ What are you even talking about? What is she looking for? Could it beeee that she's gonna play you a song? Oh my god you're about to witness an original Ellie single! How do I look? _

Dina looked down at her outfit. She was wearing worn out jeans that Ellie once called space pants?  _ Because that ass is out of this world hardy har har.  _ And plain black tee, which was one of the best shirts because it was perfectly snug. 

_ I smell,  _ Dina inhaled  _ decent. I should have showered before coming over. Dammit. _

“Okay so you know how you were being an ass about not wanting to listen to the same music. Look what I found!” she said holding the ipod up.

_ Ha. I had been an ass about it. Oh my god is that a ! _

“And it actually turned on! I haven't gone through it to check what music is on here. I wanted to wait so we could listen together.”

“Did you find this on the last run you went with Joel?” Dina said lifting her perfect brow up in a teasing and curious tone.

“The one where you lost your lead?” 

_ “ _ Okay yes and no” said Ellie sitting back down on the couch and handing Dina an earbud.

_ Fucking Joel. I’m gonna get his ass next time.  _ Ellie thought. 

“I did find this on the last run and no I did not lose to Joel. He just thinks he won because he's getting old and delusional.”

Dina took the ear bud and put it on as scooted closer to Ellie. Ellie did the same and began to go through the list of songs stored on the device. 

“There's got to be over a thousand songs on this thing!” Dina said excitedly. 

Ellie read some of the titles as they went through them and Dina was right. She kept scrolling and scrolling and it was packed with music. 

“Okay choose something then.”

“How about you scroll and when I say stop that’s what we’ll listen to? Go.”

Ellie started at the top, and then started scrolling not stopping until Dina said so.

“Stop. Uh Fuentes de Ortiz? What is that in Spanish?” 

“Wait, how do you know it’s Spanish?” Ellie asked curiously.  _ She never mentioned this before. _

“Uh my sister and I met a lot of people before I made it to Jackson. I learned a lot of the bad words but besides that I can’t really speak it. I can understand it though, play it.” 

Dina said as she rested her head on Ellie and got comfortable as the girl pressed play.

_ Of course, it’s some guitar filled song.  _ Dina thought.

**_“Tus besos dicen que tú sí me quieres pero tus palabras no_ **

**_Y al chile yo hasta moriría por ti pero dices que no_ **

**_No eres directa neta ya me estás cansando se concreta por favor_ **

**_Y en la noche que las estrellas hablen yo pienso en ti mi amor_ **

**_Que me hiciste, de mi cabeza no sales_ **

**_Y no lo digo por mamón_ **

**_Si me dices para ti que soy, no dudaré en hacerte tan feliz_ **

**_Eres tan especial para mí_ **

**_Dime por qué me haces sufrir_ **

**_Yo te olvidaré desde las Fuentes de Ortiz”_ **

**_Soy inseguro cuando dices que me quieres porque creo que no_ **

**_Como bebé caigo pero sí redondito en tu trampa amor_ **

**_Ya dime si tú me quieres por favor_ **

**_Y he sufrido y me he empedado tanto por tu amor_ **

**_Y en la noche en que las estrellas salen_ **

**_Yo pienso en ti mi amor_ **

**_Qué me hiciste, de mi cabeza no sales_ **

**_Y no lo digo por mamón_ **

**_Si me dices para ti quién soy_ **

**_No durare en hacerte tan feliz, eres especial para mí_ **

**_Dime por qué me haces sufrir_ **

**_Yo te olvidaré desde las Fuentes de Ortiz”_ **

Ellie looked over to see a once talkative friend, attentively listening to the song end and said “I like the guitar part, but what do the lyrics mean?”

Dina grabbed the ipod ignoring her and asking “Who is this guy?” 

Reading over her Ellie answered, “It says Ed Maverick?”

“Well, it looks like you've got some competition.” Dina said as she searched for more of his songs. 

_ Competition yeah right, he's probably dead anyway. So I already won.  _ Ellie thought.

“I can learn to play that just give me a little time.”

“Okay, prove it. Promise me, you’ll play this for me when you learn it.” Said Dina looking so adorable while extending her pinky out to her. 

_ For you, I’d learn them all.  _

Taking her pinky, Ellie said “Yeah, I’ve been wanting to learn some new stuff anyway since you HATE all my music. It’ll be a piece of cake.”

“You’re too cocky for your own good,” said Dina. “And what do I get if you can’t learn it?”

“What do you want?” replied Ellie now intrigued by what was at stake here. Ellie would never admit she was competitive, but she was and a little friendly competition never hurt anybody right?

_ You. I want you always.  _

“How about I think of something I want and you think of something you want and when you lose I can tell you what I win?” said Dina almost laughing and giving Ellie her best smile.

“Hey! Have a little faith, okay I can get these cords down.”  _ Joel this is gonna be your time to shine.  _

“Okay play something else already.”

“Yes, princess whatever you want.” Ellie said catching Dina blush a bit.  _ So princess does it? Make a mental note of that Ellie. Definitely ammo worthy. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to add a kiss in there, i really did but I also just love how much they pine for each other. If only they could read each others mind. Anyways, drop a kudos if you think I should keep writing. I'd loveeeee to add some drake into there, like Dina breaking up with Jessie and then discovering Marvin's room lol. Maybe ?


	3. Bro Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She started leaning in, inching closer to her best friends lips. Don’t fuck this up Dina. You’ve done this. It's sweeter right? That's what Ellie had said whenever she asked. Shit. She wished she hadn’t been so high when she had asked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I like Jessie, I do but I just didn't think he was right for Dina. Is there a kiss in this chapter? I feel like I hated reading slow burns but that's what this has turned into. Anyway thanks for giving it a read!

“Can you cuddle me?” Dina asked. Her eyes puffy from crying and her voice lower than usual. 

Normally Ellie would be hesitant but she couldn’t say no to her friend. Not today, the girl had been through enough. 

.

.

.

The day started off great, waking up, grabbing breakfast and going out on patrol. It should have been smooth sailing from there as Ellie was paired with Jessie and Dina. 

The trio had gone through what was supposed to be a seemingly well kept route. Clear the route of infected, check in at the post, get back. 

“Two ahead, you wanna try to get at least one point Jessie?” teased Ellie. She had managed to down about 4 infected while Jessie had been struggling to stay on his horse without losing his breakfast.

“You know, if you feel sick we can head back and you can switch shifts with someone. I'm sure Maria will understand.”

“This isn’t a game, Ellie. And no I’m fine, let’s just finish up and so we can get back.” Jessie said. 

“Maybe Ellie's right babe? We could head back so you can lie you down?” said Dina in a caring and worried voice. They had gone out the night before and the couple ended in a fight where Dina left and Jessie continued to drink with his patrol buddies. 

“Do you always have to take HER side? For ONCE, can you agree with me? I’m fine. This route is easy, I know it.” he said. 

Ellie not wanting to be a part of the couples bickering, pressed forward. _Gotcha_ she thought, getting a runner who was busy chowing on a deer. _Poor bastard._

She continued to crouch, slowly making her way to the next infected before her heart dropped. She heard the familiar clicks and groans as a horde of infected which were making their way towards the post. 

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Continuing to crouch, she shot the nearest infected and made her way back to Jessie and Dina who were still somehow going back and forth. 

Dina saw Ellie approaching quickly, horse in hand, but noticed the girl trying to make the least amount of noise possible. 

_Where did you come from and what did you see?_ Dina almost asked but she quickly shushed Jessie as the three heard the horde get louder and closet. 

“Can we outrun them?” Dina whispered to Ellie.

“There’s too many. I can distract them, while you two get a head start, but there isn’t a lot of time. Go.”

“Are you crazy!” Dina whispered a little too loud. “We aren’t going to leave you here. I WON’T leave you here.” 

“Jessie take her, I’ll be fine, just go.” Ellie said, directing her gaze at Jessie. She couldn’t look at Dina. She wouldn’t be able to reason with her. But Jessie was more centered at the moment and maybe if he wasn’t so hungover the three of them could take the horde but not right now. Not like this. 

“Go, I promise I’ll meet you back in Jackson.” Ellie said getting on her horse. She grabbed a glass bottle running right past the horde and smashing it in her direction. 

_Shit be smart about this._

_Bingo!_ She thought while spotting an abandoned pharmacy. 

_There should be some alcohol in there please let there be alcohol in there._

_._

_._

_._

Dina saw her friend get on the horse and into the horde barely missing them. _Don’t die you idiot._

“Dina, let’s go” said an urging Jessie who knew the window of time they had to get back to Jackson. He could go back, grab a crew, and hopefully Ellie would be okay. Not hopefully, Ellie would definitely be okay. 

_Joel’s gonna kill me for this. I shouldn’t have drank the night before. Right before patrol. Stupid. I’ll bring help Ellie, just hold on._

.

.

.

Jessie remembered seeing the new girl move into Jackson. She was so thin and he swore one time he saw her stuff her pockets with beef jerky. _What the hell is she okay?_

Then he noticed Dina hanging around her. _Well if Dina says she’s okay, then I say she’s okay._

She was shy at first, barely talking to him. But there was one time where Jessie was sitting alone after target practice when Ellie took a seat next to him.

“Why are you alone?” Ellie asked as her eyebrows furrowed “Where’s Dina?” she said as she searched for the girl in the training yard.

“She broke up with me...” said Jessie, “she says she doesn’t want somebody who’s going to smother her all the time. I love her Ellie, I really do, and I just don’t want anything bad to happen to her.”

He kept his gaze down, holding his gun, he had just been dumped and now he couldn’t even aim a gun without wanting to break down.

Ellie pressed her shoulder to his and took the gun. _We don’t need any accidents right now._

“Well, uh, girls can be, pretty, complicated?” she started.

“Yeah right, how would you know?” 

“Well, for starters, I am, a, you know, girl and all.” _Use your words, Ellie dammit._ “And, I know what it feels like to lose someone you love…”

Jessie looked up and back at the girl. “Oh yeah, who have you lost? Everyone here respects you because you're Tommy and Maria’s niece. You're great at everything you do, hunting, farming, gathering. Shit, you can have any guy you want.”

Ellie blushed from embarrassment. _Is that really what people thought? That she had it so easy?_

“Well, people talk the same about you Jessie. I know plenty of girls who are waiting for their chance with you. I appreciate having you and Dina as friends but if you're fighting all the time, then maybe it’s time to let it go?”

“Yeah, and have every guy in Jackson try to get a shot at Dina? No way.”

“Let me finish. Or you can try to make up with her? Give her some space, let her know that you know she can look out for herself. It sounds like that's what she really wants.”

Jessie wiped his tears, maybe Ellie was right. He could do that. For Dina, he would. If she wants to do something dangerous, then he couldn’t stop her but maybe he could be there to help her. 

“Thanks Ellie, you're a really good friend, you know that?” 

“Yeah, well, your Dina’s boyfriend and all.” Ellie said not thinking twice about it.

“Even if I wasn't Dina’s boyfriend though, I still want to be your friend. If that's what you want too?” 

“Okay deal.”

“Deal, just don’t get infected one day. I would hate to shoot my friends' heads off.” Jessie said jokingly, feeling better about his situation.

Ellie fake laughed, “hahaha yeah, you either! Okay then, I’m gonna keep practicing, you coming?” she said as she handed Jessie back his gun and stood up. 

“Yeah, wait up. You know, I let you win all those other times right?” he said. 

“So those other 8 times, were you letting me win? Yeah right, that was me going easy on you.”

_How was that her going easy on me! Jessie step up your game, cmon now._

_._

_._

_._

As soon as they reached Jackson’s gates they yelled that Ellie needed help. 

“She’s trying to take on a hoard!” yelled Jessie.

“Oh shit, tell Tommy and gather a team now!” a guard yelled down to another. 

Word quickly got around to Tommy and Joel as they grabbed their bags and rushed out the gates with a group of guards. 

“Wait here!” yelled an angry Joel at Dina and Jessie. 

Dina pleaded to no avail that she could help. “You have to let me help, I can’t lose her too.” she cried in defeat. But they had already closed the gates. 

She turned to Jessie, “If you hadn't been out all night we could have gotten out of there! We could have helped her clear out the hoard! She wouldn’t have been in this mess!”

“You're right Dina, I shouldn’t have been out there. We should have turned back. But there's nothing I can do now. We're here and she's not-”

Jessie knew as soon as he spoke those words that he had screwed up, BIG TIME. 

“Fuck you, Jessie.” she said storming away. She needed to get up to the gates. She could still help, wait for Ellie to show up and keep an eye out for her. 

“Dina, wait you know I didn’t mean it like that! Ellies my friend too! She’s going to be fine, she always is!” he yelled as the girl kept walking. _Jesus Christ, I fucked up. Ellie, if you don’t make it I'm gonna kick your ass._

_._

_._

_._

_Okay so this was not how I would have liked to die. But if it's the way I’m going then at least I saved my best friends. Shit, this is really it._

_No fuck that, were not giving up yet. They're sending help. Joel’s on his way. Joel please find me._

Ellie had successfully made into the pharmacy and found some alcohol and rags. _Hell yeah_ she thought.

She made 4 motolvs total and had used 3 of them to take out about 15 infected. Some of these assholes caught on fire and ran but didn't go down. She steathingly took out 2 more, but was spotted and then all hell broke loose. 

With a limited amount of ammo she was hesitant to shoot. If she could just hide out, they would continue to move on. But everywhere she turned an infected was either groaning, moaning, or clicking. _God, I fucking hate those clickers._

She hoped that her horse was okay. That they had somehow not noticed him tied up. But that’s all the girl could do, hope. Then she spotted a bus, it looked untouched and covered by vegetation. _Please, be open. Please, be open._

She crouched and made her over to the bus, which looked empty. The emergency hatch had been open. _YES!_

Wasting no time, Ellie climbed the bus, dropped inside, and ducked. She peeped up and checked her surroundings. _Yup, still everywhere. Cmon Joel, you got this._

_._

_._

_._

_When I get that kid, I’m gonna talk some sense into her. Who the hell does she think she is trying to take on a hoard. Ha, that's exactly how you made her. Stupid and brave. In that order._

“Stop! There's her horse. She’s right where they said they left her. “ a guard said. 

“Leave the horses! On foot!” yelled Tommy at the guards.

Joel grabbed his gun, and got ready. 

.

.

.

Ellie jumped up as she heard gunshots and the sound of the horde get disturbed. _JOEL!_

She stayed down as the sound of gunshots overpowered the sound of the herd. It went on for a while until it got silent. She grabbed her bag and climbed out.

“YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! YOU'RE GROUNDED THAT'S IT! NO ANYTHING FOR YOU FOREVER!” yelled Joel spotting Ellie on top of the bus. Her clothes had been covered in blood and she looked so happy to see him.

“JOEL! You saved my life! Yes, I’m grounded forever, I promise I won’t do something as irresponsible as this ever again. I’ll farm for months if you want me to!” She said as she ran to her old man, hugging him when she reached him. 

He hugged her back even tighter as she started to cry.

“I thought that was it. Everything we through just to end right there, I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” said Joel. _No wait it's NOT OKAY._

“I know you only did it to save Jessie and Dina. They’re gonna be so happy you're okay. I’m really happy you're okay. And maybe I’ll rethink grounding you forever. You might be too old for that anyway. Let’s head back and get you cleaned up okay.” 

Joel held Ellie and wiped her tears. “Don’t cry babygirl, I got you. You're safe.”

.

.

.

Dina spotted the patrol group and checked to see that Ellie was there. She could see her friend, flannel covered in blood and looking like she had seen better days. 

As soon as they got through the gates, Dina went for Ellie and almost jumped her right there.

“Don’t ever do that to me again! Okay?!... I just, I was scared that I had lost you forever.”

Ellie saw her friend. She hugged her and the girl hugged her back. 

Her body felt like it was aching and she smelled terrible, but Dina didn’t care. “I’m sorry, D. I just had to make sure I got you out of there. Joel already grounded me for life so please don’t be mad at me too.” 

She tried smiling at Dina. “I’m okay look, a couple scratches but no bites no nothing.”

Dina, still buried in her chest, looked up and finally spoke, “Thank you for making it back in one piece and as you and not an infected.”

Then she pulled away gently. Finally looking like the happy Dina Ellie loved to “Alright let’s get you cleaned up, you smell like you haven’t showered in months.”

“WOW you're such an asshole, you try taking on a horde and come out smelling like a flower. Geez.” But Ellie didn’t hesitate as her best friend took her hand in hers and started leading them home. 

_How I envy the guy you wind up with. He’s gonna be so lucky to have a girl like you waiting for them at the gates, ready to just take him home to care for._

_._

_._

_._

“Can you cuddle me?” Dina asked. Her eyes puffy from crying and her voice lower than usual. 

“Yeah, of course but uh do you need another blanket?” asked Ellie. 

This wasn’t the first time Dina had slept over. Yes, sometimes they woke up and Dina would wind up in Ellies arms but that would just happen as they slept. Neither of them ever questioned it or brought it up. This time felt different though. 

“No, I’ll be fine.” Dina said as she started getting in bed.

_Okay, here we go. Don’t make this weird._

Ellie turned the lights off and climbed into bed and asked “do you wanna be big spoon or little spoon?”

“Little spoon” said Dina. 

“Okay, cmere.”

Ellie did her best to get closer to her friend without overthinking it. She was now both freshly showered and bandaged up and wearing a pair of old sweats and a shirt to sleep. Her skin felt extra sensitive as Dina’s back was to her front. 

She laid one hand on her stomach while her other arm was trapped under Dina’s head. “I’m sorry, Dina. I hope you know I love you and I just couldn't risk you out there.” 

Dina gave a muffled “I know.” and held the taller girl's hand as it rested on her.

It felt good being wrapped in Ellies arms. Whenever she slept over she always made sure to get in her arms because they just made her feel safe. Ellie never complained about it. 

They laid there for a while. Just listening to the crickets outside and each other breathing until Dina finally said “can we listen to some music?”

Ellie had been worried about her friend. Dina always had something smart to say. Or in general just alot to tell her. But this quiet side of her, she wasn’t familiar with. 

“Yeah, let me grab my ipod.”

Dina turned around as Ellie got up and turned on the fairylights she had in her room. They gave just the perfect amount of light to see Ellie shufflining around her bag searching for the ipod. 

_God, Ellie you're so beautiful. Almost losing you today made me realize how much I love you._

“Got it, uh do you wanna choose the song?” she says offering Dina the ipod.

“Yeah, come lie down and turn off the lights. You look beautiful in the moonlight as it is.”

_There she is._

“So I’ve been listening to Ed Maverick-”

_Here we go again with this guy? What was it about him? Is it because he plays guitar? I can play guitar._

“And I really like the lyrics. Listen” Dina finished saying.

**“Quiero saber, si tú**

**Eres para mí, soy para ti o tú para mí**

**No sabes que me haces sentir**

**Ya decidí**

**Te quiero a ti, te quiero a ti, te quiero a ti”**

Again Ellie listened to the guitar but didn’t understand the lyrics. _There has to be someone in Jackson that can teach me Spanish,_ she thought.

She watched as Dina played with their hands and sang the lyrics to her. The smaller girl was making her blush as she stared. Her voice sounded angelic and it made Ellie really wish she knew what she was saying.

**“No hay pedo, no me agüito**

**Tú sabes lo que pienso**

**No creo estar en la friend zone**

**Aunque aveces empiezo a dudar”**

_Tell her how you feel! Dina! Look at how she looks at you. She was willing to die today for you. To make sure you would be safe. It has to mean something. Do it. Stop thinking about and say it._

**"¿Qué pasaría si yo la besara?**

**Tal vez me diera una cachetada**

**Me acerque poco a poquito a ella"**

_Okay, fuck it._

Dina let go of Ellies hand and moved it up to her cheek. She looked at her friend who stared at her, scared to move as if it would scare Dina away. She took it all in. The way the light shined into the room. All of Ellie's features as she started to lean in while the music continued to play. She watched for any signs of resistance. If Ellie didn’t want this, she would understand. She would stop. She would never bring it up again. But right now. At this very moment. Dina had reached her tipping point and was finally boiling over. 

She started leaning in, inching closer to her best friends lips. _Don’t fuck this up Dina. You’ve done this. It's sweeter right? That's what Ellie had said whenever she asked. Shit._ She wished she hadn’t been so high when she had asked.

Dina was pleasantly surprised when Ellie closed the gap, catching Dina’s lips with her own. She closed her eyes, wanting to savor the moment. 

It was a little rough at first, and they could hardly see in the dark, but once they got a rhythm down they were golden.

It felt like they were throwing everything they both felt for each other in that kiss but Dina’s arm was starting to cramp up from holding herself up. 

So she pulled away and heard a disappointed breath come from Ellie. Dina, unable to stop herself from smiling, said “hold on, let me just” and didn’t finish the thought as she began to climb over Ellie to straddle her legs.

 _Don’t wake up, don’t wake up, don’t wake up._ Thought Ellie as Dina pushed her onto her back so she could sit on her. 

“Is this okay?” asked Dina as she put her weight on her. 

_YES! IT’S BETTER THAN OKAY!_ Ellie thought but couldn’t get the words out. _Say something you idiot. Say you’ve been wanting to do that since you met her. Tell her how you feel. Tell her anything._

 _“_ Uh, was this a bad idea, I fucked up, okay. I shouldn’t have done that, I just really-”

Ellie grabbed a hold of both her hands and brought the girl closer to her and kissed her again. _I can’t go back. I can’t go back to living without knowing what it is like to kiss Dina._

Dina melted back into the kiss and put Ellie’s hands on her perfectly toned waist. One of the perks of the outbreak? Definitely. Ellie's hands roamed from her waist down to her butt and it made Dina laugh. 

“Wait up, slow down, I don't know what type of girl you take me for Ellie but you can at least buy me dinner first.” she said, smirking at the girl. She felt herself sweating, _when had it got so hot in this room._

“Sorry, I just couldn't resist. I should have asked. That was my bad.”

“It was your bad, Ellie Williams and now I’m thinking of how you can make it up to me.”

Dina reached for her Ellies hands, which were back on her waist and interlocked her fingers with them. She made sure the girl had a pillow where her head would go and pushed them both down. Holding both of Ellies to the sides of her head, she went back in to kiss her again.

_Softer. Definitely softer. A lot better too. Why had I not kissed you before._

Ellie didn’t resist and let Dina keep her hands there as the girl kissed her. She could stay like this forever. Then she heard Dina whisper to her in between kisses “Bite me.”

_Bite her? Did I hear that right?_

“Ellie, bite my lip but softly.” she said only centimeters away from the girls face before leaning back in to kiss her. 

So Ellie did, catching her best friends bottom lip softly in between her teeth in between kisses. The girl’s moans encouraging her to get braver and bite harder every time. 

_Please don’t wake up._ Ellie kept saying to herself, like a mantra. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha that was basically what my first girl kiss was like. The whole lip bite thing actually happened though and now its turned into a habit whenever I kiss anybody. 
> 
> Hope you guys like how their first kiss turned out to be! Stay safe! Give it a kudos for more?


	4. Pillow Talk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You’ve been playing me for a fool, let me go” Ellie said struggling. The horde had done a number on her, her body was tired and she could feel the soreness in her muscles begin to creep it.
> 
> “Make me.” Dina said before kissing her again.
> 
> Don’t let her distract you Ellie. Have some self control! She thought until Dina bit started biting her lip softly making her forget why she even wanted to get out from underneath her. 
> 
> I’m gonna enjoy this, but I won’t like it! Ellie thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some angsty angst. In which Dina and Ellie don't know how to talk to eachother. Jessie shows up and Dina gets jealous.

.

.

.

_ Is this really happening?  _ Ellie keeps thinking over and over again. 

_ Is this some cruel trick from God? I died in the horde and I’m in hell. Just living out all the times I wanted to kiss Dina but none of it is real. Please tell me this is real. _

_ Was I bit and this is part of the process of losing your mind? You just hillacinate like crazy? _

Ellie’s brain was conjuring up a million possibilities of what was happening because NEVER in her wildest dreams had she ever been brave enough to close the gap. 

Dina, still hovering over Ellie pulled away to breathe. 

_ Don’t forget to Breathe idiot. Breathe.  _ Dina thought.  _ Look at this smiling idiot. You took on an entire horde for me. Almost died for me. My flannel wearing hero. _

Ellie looked up and saw Dina out of breath and took the sight in. Her hands trapped by Dina’s next to her head. Dina’s perfectly kept signature bun now full of loose strands. She had a different look in her eyes, and she saw the girl bite her bottom lip before moving back in to kiss her again.

_ I could kiss you forever.  _

Ellie felt Dina start grinding her hips against her own and she thought she was going to lose it. She tried moving her hands but Dina used all her strength to stop her.

_ Where was this strength all those times, you asked me to carry shit for you.  _

“Oh it was there, I just love watching you carry things for me.” said Dina smirking. Her lips swollen from the bites and kisses.

“You’ve been playing me for a fool, let me go” Ellie said struggling. The horde had done a number on her, her body was tired and she could feel the soreness in her muscles begin to creep it.

“Make me.” Dina said before kissing her again. 

_ Don’t let her distract you Ellie. Have some self control!  _ She thought until Dina bit started biting her lip softly making her forget why she even wanted to get out from underneath her. 

_ I’m gonna enjoy this, but I won’t like it!  _ Ellie thought. And then she felt it, her window. Dina who had been so focused on the girl below her lips had let up on her hands.  _ Gotcha. _

Ellie quickly gathered all her strength and used it to flip Dina on her back with her now on top. 

She heard a quick little *oof* as the girl on top realized she had let Ellie overpower. 

Ellie watched as Dina looked up at her. God damnn, _ look at you.  _

“What were you saying about making you?” Ellie said with a confidence that made Dina want to wipe that smirk off her face. 

Ellie grabbed Dina’s hand and placed them right where Dina had. Still kissing the girl, she relaxed and enjoyed it. Really processing what was happening. Then she felt Dina wrap her legs around her waist and that’s when Ellie knew,  _ Heaven is real and it's here on Earth with you. _

.

.

.

“Ellie, breakfast is ready!, I’ll be back from patrol later! Don’t do anything stupid while I’m out!” Eliie heard Joel yell from downstairs. The girl's body ached and her lips felt sensitive. Then she felt a little groan of a waking Dina come from her chest. 

“Morning, princess, want breakfast?” she said admiring her friend.  _ Was it all a dream?  _

“No, it’s too damn early and Maria gave me the day off of patrol from everything that happened yesterday.” Dina said sweetly, eyes still closed trying her best not to move too much and risk waking fully up. 

“Just lay with me please?” She said as she cuddled further into Ellie preventing her from moving.  _ Yeah, we can go back to sleep.  _

Ellie looked at her window, still dark out and hugged Dina. Then she closed her eyes, drifting back into some much needed rest. 

.

.

.

Dina wasn’t ready to leave Ellie’s side. She finally did it. She let everything go and did the impossible and kissed her friend. 

Looking up, she saw Ellie sleeping soundly and steadily breathing. She wanted to count every freckle on the girl. She couldn’t stop herself from smiling. 

If she got up she would need to face the outside world. But right now, right here, she wasn’t worried about the infected. She wasn’t scared that Ellie was out on patrol and wouldn’t be returning.

She also thought about where she stood with Jessie. The fight, the way she stormed off. She did love him, but she loved him like she loved Joel or Maria. He was family, but she wasn’t IN LOVE with him. It didn’t take kissing Ellie for her to realize that. 

She noticed Ellie began to stir awake and she was about to speak when she saw that the girl grabbed the sheets and go under them. 

“Can you stop staring at me, you creep.” she said still under the blanket.

“If you could see through my eyes, you would never want to look away either.” said Dina getting underneath the blanket to see Ellie. 

Ellie began to blush. 

“So, uh, what happens now?” whispered Ellie while looking at Dina. 

Both girls now facing each other.

“I mean I’m not reading into it or anything. I just don't want anything that happened last night to ruin our friendship and if-” 

“DINA!” they heard from outside.  _ Jessie.  _ “Dina, I just want to talk, please, I’m sorry! And Ellie get your ass down here too! I owe both of you an apology! I was stupid!”

Neither of them moved until Ellie finally said, “you should go to him. I’ll be right there.” as she left Dina’s side to leave the room.

“Wait Ellie, I’ll tell him everything if you want me too.” Dina said as she sat up. But Ellie didn’t respond and she headed to the bathroom. How could she? After last night? After finally living out everyone of her younger selfs wildest dream?

But Dina would go back to Jessie, just like she always did. It was painful to think about and it almost brought tears to the girls eyes. But she composed herself.

_ Get it together, already.  _ Ellie thought while looking at herself in the mirror. 

Just, give it up.  _ She’ll go back to Jessie. She always does.  _ And with that, she made her way downstairs to face them.

.

.

.

_ Oh Ellie, I want what you want. If you want me to tell Jessie everything then I will in a heartbeat. But if you want to forget about it, I’ll understand.  _

But Ellie didn’t give her an answer. Didn’t even look at her as she walked out of the room.

_ Don’t shut me out Ellie, not now.  _

Dina finally stood from the bed, and made her way down the steps to the front door. 

_ Just end it. For real this time. _

Dina swung the door open to see Jessie standing there. 

“Dina. Hey. I know you’re mad at me and I understand. I messed up. I shouldn’t have let Ellie put herself in danger like that. I shouldn’t have been out late drinking when I had patrol the next morning. It was stupid of me, and I’m sorry. Please tell me that Ellie’s okay. Is she up? I brought some food. I asked around town and no one has seen you two come grab some rations. Have you eaten? Are you hungry” 

Dina just looked at Jessie. He had been talking but she couldn't hear what he was saying. His hair looked freshly washed and his clothes looked cleaner than usual.  _ You’re making the effort. Oh sweet Jessie. _

She knew how the girls looked at him. And every time they had broken up, Jessie had a group of girls lined up to have their turn with the boy. But Jessie wasn’t like that. And he never paid any attention to anyone who wasn’t Dina. 

Then he would do everything to win her back. Starting with his hygiene. Making sure he looked his best as he would tell her how sorry he was. How it wouldn’t happen again. How they were made for eachother. She had heard the speeches before. Eventually, she wouldn’t be able to stand seeing the boy sulking or he would wear her down enough and like that they would be back together. 

“Dina, can you say something please?”

.

.

.

Ellie made her way down the stairs, and stopped as she heard a pleading Jessie. 

“Dina, can you say something please?”

Dina looked at Jessie and finally said “Thank you, come inside. Ellie should be down soon, Maria gave her a couple days off from patrol. We need to talk but can we do it later?”

“Yeah sure”, Jessie said, removing his jacket and setting the food on the table.

Ellie finished walking down the stairs when Jessie finally saw her. “Hey! You scared the shit out of all of us! All the guys on patrol are talking about how you tried to take out an entire horde. Some of the girls too, if you know what I mean.” He said to Ellie playfully as he gave her a hug. 

Ellie looked at DIna. She held the same look on her face whenever Ellie hung out with Cat. Was it jealousy?

_ Great. _

“I don't know what they're talking about. Tommy and Joel had to come save my ass. It was really close. I thought I was a goner for sure.” said Ellie, being modest but also wanting to set the record straight. 

“Still, the group found out you took out a good number of them before they got to you. I brought some food, as a peace offering. I’m really sorry Ellie and to show you how sorry I am I went out and traded some of my best shoes for this.” 

Jessie reached into his bag and pulled out a mason jar full of weed, more than Ellie had ever seen in one place. 

“When you start feeling better, maybe we can hang out, we don’t have to smoke if you don’t want to but I hear this is some good stuff so you better share.” Jessie said as he handed her the jar. 

_ Ooo, la la. _

“I happily accept your apology, but you didn’t have to do that. I wanted to get you guys out of there. And we were ever put in that situation again, I’d do it again.” she said, looking at Dina. 

_ I’d put my life on the line a thousand times over before risking yours.  _

.

.

.

As they ate, Ellie could see Dina getting annoyed every time Jessie mentioned the patrol girls to Ellie. 

“They wanted to see if you would be up for a small get together tonight to celebrate you taking out a horde. Really, I think they just wanted an excuse to get near you. What do you say? Should I give them the green light for tonight?”

“Jessie can’t you see Ellie’s tired? Obviously she doesn’t want to drink and be around all those skanks from patrol.” Dina said clearly upset. 

“Woah, babe calm down. Ellie doesn’t have to drink, she can just mingle. Everyone really just wants to hear what happened out there. You kind of came back a legend.” Jessie said, praising his friend. 

_ Babe. They’re gonna make up. They always do. It was dumb to think that last night could have meant something.  _

“Okay, yeah what time should I be there? I’m honestly fine. Maria gave me a couple days off because Joel asked her to.” she said not looking at Dina. 

“Sweet, I’ll let the gang know you’ll be coming out. They wanted to do a bonfire. Bring the weed and we’ll take care of the rest.” Jessie said smiling. 

“It’ll be fun, D, I promise. Everyones just trying to have a good time. I do have patrol the next day so I won’t be drinking. But I’ll definitely be smoking some of that so don’t forget it. I have to get to the stables, I’m covering Seth's daughters shifts. You know that girl has the hots for you right? She’s gonna be bringing most of the booze.”

“I don’t even know her name.” said Ellie laughing. 

“Well you can always find out right baby?” Jessie said putting his arm around Dina. “We need to find you a girl already so you can stop hanging out with mine.” He leaned forward to kiss Dina but she moved away. 

“You do realize I am not done being mad at you right? We still need to talk. And this party your planning for Ellie isn’t helping.” said Dina visibility annoyed. 

“Right, well, um I can pick you at 7:30? Ellie, be there by 8. Walk me out babe?” he said as he got up. 

“Yeah, I think I’m gonna be heading out too Ellie. Maria wanted an update on how you were doing, and I need to give patrol of list of medical supplies to look out for. I’ll see you later, though.” DIna said, giving Ellie a hopeful smile. 

“Yeah, I’ll see you guys later” said Ellie as she watched her friends leave. 

_ A party will DEFINITELY help me get my mind off of Dina. Seth’s daughter too maybe? What was her name? Heather? She remembered it vaguely being Heather.  _

Ellie groaned as she made her way back up the steps to her room and into her bed.  _ Rest now, think later.  _ She thought as she got back in bed and slowly fell back asleep.

.

.

.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Party time in Jackson! I'm not saying I'd like to see a drunk, jealous Dina. But I'd like to see a drunk jealous Dina lol. Let me know what you guys think? As always stay safe out there! and drop a kudos if you want to see what happens next. :)


	5. Ain’t no party like a Jackson party, cuz a Jackson party don't stopppp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “So, uh, I got some shoes from my drug dealer recently, I don’t know what he laced them with, but I’ve been tripping all day…” Ellie said, trying her best to contain her own laughter. 
> 
> She looked at Dina who had laughed which just made her heart flutter. 
> 
> “BOOOO!” she heard the group say in unison. 
> 
> “Okay, my turn, what did the grape say when it got crushed?” said Dina to a now curious looking Ellie.
> 
> “I don't know, what?”
> 
> “Nothing, it just let out a little wine!” Dina said holding on to Ellie as the girl tried to throw her off her lap. 
> 
> “Oh my god, I’ve created a monster.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo you think an abandoned house wouldn't be used as a party house? Don't be ridiculous lol
> 
> In which Ellie asks Joel a favor, Dina gets drunk, and shit goes down.

When Ellie finally woke up from her sleep it was almost 7:00. She was now regretting the idea of having to go out and interact with a bunch of drunk people. Her muscles were still sore, but it had become a lot more managle now. 

“Ellie! I heard about the party! What happened to being grounded?!” She heard Joel yell from downstairs. 

“Can the grounding start tomorrow?! It’s just a small get together with some people from patrol! Jessie set the whole thing up!” she yelled back.

Joel didn’t respond, probably plopped down in front of the tv for the night.

_ I’ll catch him on my way out. I shhhhould give him the ipod. Ask him if he can help me get the chords down before I owe Dina whatever she wants.  _

_ What to wear? What to wear? _

“Joel! Is it cold out?!” she yelled out.

“Yes! Wear something warm! You don’t want to be GROUNDED and sick!” he responded back.

_ Noted. I was planning to wear just my flannel. I guess I can put a hoodie on. _

Once dressed Ellie wore some fitted black jeans, black hoodie with a red flannel over it, and her everyday black converse. She pinned half of her hair up and made her way downstairs to Joel.

“Joel, I need your help. Dina and I have this contest going on and you're my secret weapon. So please say yes.” she said, giving Joel her best ‘please say yes’ eyes. 

“What are you two up to these days? I’m pretty sure you’ve got the best survival and guitar skills in all of Jackson. So let’s hear it.”

“Uh we’re good, she stayed over the other day. Another fight with Jessie. But! We’ve been listening to music from my ipod and she thinks I can’t learn the melody from one of the songs we heard. Can you believe her?! Doubting my skills, soooo really it's in your best interest to help me because everything I know I learned from you.”

“Another one? Didn’t those two just make up? Hey! She’s not doubting my skills, this is all on you. Let me hear the song and we can go from there. Now can you leave already? I’m trying to enjoy my ninja movie in peace and you still being here isn’t letting that happen.”

“Kicking me out of my own home, typical. You think you know a guy. Enjoy your movie and don’t wait up!” Ellie said going out the door. 

“Be safe! Love you kiddo!” Joel said. 

_ These damned kids and their parties. In my day...yeah we partied.  _ Thought Joel as he reached for his beer. 

.

.

.

Ellie heard the party before she actually got to the house. It was an abandoned house, that was deemed irreparable by those in charge of housing in Jackson. Something about the pipes and inability to draw running water. Anyway, one day one of the squads from patrol asked if they could use it to throw a party and years later it stood as the party house. 

It was used so often people started fixing it up and now it even had power. It had a couple amps that people collected and donated to the house along with a working fridge for drinks and different colored fairy lights along most of the inside. 

When Ellie walked in, it was a little dim and she could feel the bass in her soul. Someone would be in charge of changing CD’s every once in a while. Whoever the unlucky bastard was would typically getting boo’d when they didn’t read the room and played something so outrageously out there. 

_ Damn, how many people are here?  _

She walked into the dinning area to see that it had been turned into a beer pong table, she also saw some people gathered around playing uno, others playing some Jenga. 

Then one of the guys playing beer pong noticed her. “Ellie! The legend is here! Took out an entire horde! Ellie! Ellie! Ellie!”  _ Shit. Dina where are you? Jessie? _

The whole house started chanting, it was almost incredible how they all managed to synch in with each other. Everyone started coming up to her, handing her drinks, giving her highfives, until she spotted Dina. 

“Look at you miss popular. Everyone one here thinks you're incredible. The girl who took out an entire horde. Just don’t forget. I thought you were cool before everyone else did” said Dina, smirking at her. She had a joint in hand and passed it to Ellie. 

“Also, remember not to let me roll!” she said jokingly. 

Ellie took the joint and hit it remembering how she HAD asked her to remind her. 

“Yeah, well I am incredible and it's time everyone here acknowledges it. Thank you but if you thought I’d ever let you roll another joint after the last one you were oh soo wrong. Where’s Jessie?” she asked and immediately felt Dina’s mood shift. 

“Uh, I told Jessie I needed a break. He thinks he can just be stupid and I’ll forgive him all the time. I’m tired of it.”

Ellie raised her brow at the girl and felt the need to ask, “and uh, did you mention anything else?”

Dina hadn’t. She didn’t want to hurt the boy even more than she had. Ellie was his best friend too. She didn’t want to know what that would do to him.

“Just that we could still be friends, if that's what he wanted. The three of us could still hang out.” she replied not looking at Ellie. 

“Oh okay. I should-” Ellie wanted to say that she wanted to look for Jessie when she spotted him. “ELLIE! ELLIE! ELLIE! Everyone give it up for my best friend! Her crazy ass took on a horde!” Jessie said as the house gave him a WOOO. 

“Ellie did you bring the stuff? Best quality shit you got there and we have to enjoy it. Let’s go.” as he started guiding her through the crowd. 

“Hold on, let me grab Dina.” she turned back searching for her. “Dina!” but she couldn't see her past the crowd.  _ Fuck. _

“Ellie it’s okay, Dina’s a big girl. She’ll find us, we're going to be right outside.” said Jessie. “Someone brought a bong! We have to try it out.”

Ellie followed Jessie out into the backyard garden where they had built a bonfire into the ground and people gathered around it.

“Let’s fucking try this out then.” she said reaching into her bag and grabbing the mason jar full of weed.

_ Dina I’m giving you 20 minutes before I go find your ass.  _

.

.

.

When Ellie asked Dina if she had told Jessie what happened she couldn’t help but feel bad. What exactly would she say? “Jessie I’m leaving you for your best friend. Jessie I made out with your friend and I felt more than I ever have with you.”

_ That's pretty fucked up. Okay maybe try being less harsh. _

“Just that we could still be friends, if that's what he wanted. The three of us could still hang out.” She said acting like her shoes were the most interesting thing in the world. 

“Oh okay” she heard Ellie say with some disappointment in her voice. _ The last thing I’d ever want to do is hurt you. _

“I should-” and then she saw her friend getting cut off by an incoming Jessie.”  _ Okay, I can’t deal with that again. I can’t start hanging out with the two of you and act like nothing happened. As if I’m not drawn to Ellie more than ever. It’s not fair to Jessie. I know that. _

Dina saw Ellie get dragged off by Jessie but didn’t bother going after them.

_ I need a drink.  _

“Yo, Dina! Be my partner in this round!” yelled some guy from the beer pong table. 

“Hey no, let’s do guys against girls!” said some girl. “Dina come be on my team!”  _ A little drinking and a little competition? I’m game.  _

“Girls against guys, those are my demands. Take it or leave it.” said Dina smiling at the crowd gathering around. She hit her joint one last time before passing it over to some random spectator. 

“Gather round people! You're about to see Dina and Heather get obliterated!”

_ Heather? Are you Seth’s kid? _

“Hope you're a good shot” said Heather getting the cups ready. 

“I’m a GREAT shot, ask Ellie.” said Dina becoming bothered by her partner's presence. 

Heather unbothered or maybe oblivious to Dina’s tone simply responded “Alright let’s do this!”

.

.

.

Out of the two, Heather had in fact been a terrible shot. The game was tied 1 cup to 1 cup and Dina was feeling warm all over from the alcohol. She wasn’t much of a drinker. She was the smoker. Ellie was the drinker.  _ Where is Ellie? She looked so cute. I'm stealing that flannel. _

“You’re gonna miss! Just give it up already!” said Dina waving her hands over the remaining cup.

Heather was more buzzed than she was and holding onto Dina for support. She had not stopped laughing for the last couple shots and it was costing them the game.

The guys took the shot and missed. 

“Yes! Watch and learn boys!” she said, smirking at them.

_ Okay you got this.  _

She reached down looking at the cup. Trying to calculate how much force and at what degree she should throw the ball. 

“This one’s for Ellie! Fucking taking on a hoard!” Dina said as she took the shot and MADE it.

The crowd around her lost it. “Suck it!” she said, throwing both her fists up and boasting to the guys across the table with her. 

“Beginners luck!” one said while the other said “Congrats D, but can you take us out in Rage Cage?”

Dina’s curiosity had peaked? Maybe it was the alcohol creeping in. 

“Rage Cage? What the hell is that? But hey, if there's more beer involved let’s do it.” 

“Right on! Let’s set it up!” yelled some of the guys.

.

.

.

_ Yeah I fucked up. Or was I fucked up? I don't even know.  _

Apparently Rage Cage was something that they heard from Tommy and Joel from the days when they were young and partying. It wasn’t hard and Dina was getting the hang of it until everyone around the table just started stacking the cups on her making her drink more and more. 

“Fuck this, I’m out.” she said as she began moving away from the table. “You guys are a bunch of cheaters!” she said flipping everyone off. 

“Wait, Dina, hold on!” Dina stopped when she saw Heather stumbling towards her. “Can you help me get to the bathroom?”  _ Yeah, I guess.  _

“Yeah, I got you let’s go. You think you can make it outside?”

“Yes, thank you!” She said as she grabbed a bottle of what looked like whiskey. 

“And we can take shots once we're done!” she added making Dina laugh. “Okay, yeah let’s go.”

They made their way through the crowd to the backyard into some bushes. 

“Don’t leave me and don’t look.” Heather said. 

Dina turned around and finally saw Ellie in a circle by the bonfire. She saw as the girl reached for the bong, lit it, and cleared the chamber.  _ You’re fucking crazy. That’s gonna put you on your ass. _

“Okay done, shot time!” Heather said before opening her bottle and taking the first swing. From the look on her face it wasn’t as smooth as she hoped. Then she handed it to Dina.

_ I really shouldn’t.  _ She thought, looking at Ellie. Then she noticed her talking to some random girl from patrol and that the girl was sitting entirely too close to her. 

_ Who the hell is that? _

Suddenly feeling brave she took the bottle and started chugging. 

“Oh my god, my throats on fire.” she said passing the bottle back to Heather.

“Some liquid courage, right? You’re lucky your friends with Ellie, she soo seems cool but she doesn’t talk to anybody besides you guys. We all thought that would change once Catherine left, but I guess not.” she said taking yet another swing and then handing it back to Dina.

_ Cat. Ugh.  _

“Wait who’s we?” asked Dina, taking yet another deadly shot. “Okay, I’m done with that.”

“Well, all the girls from patrol. We figured at least one of us had a shot with her. So we threw her a party and I guess Sam’s going for it. Look at her.”

Dina was fuming. “Hey are you okay? Ellie’s still single right?”

_ How did I not notice that almost every girl is trying to get a piece of you? I’m just as oblivious as you.  _ The thought made her laugh.  _ We’re both idiots. _

She heard another chant, but this time instead of rolling her eyes, Dina joined in, “Ellie! Ellie! Ellie!” and started making her way towards the circle.

If she hadn’t felt the alcohol in her system yet, she was DEFINITELY feeling it now. As she got closer she noticed just how close Sam was to Ellie. She had basically been laying on her as Ellie retold the story of the encounter with the horde. 

“Ellie! You're just gonna smoke without me. How rude of you.” she said as Ellie stopped to look at her friend.

“Dina, I was about to go look for you. Where have you been? Woah how much have you had to drink?” she said as she noticed her stumbling friend. 

“I wouldn't be drunk if you had been my partner for beer pong. Heather sucked at it. But guess who still won? Right Heather?!” Dina yelled at Heather as she began making her way inside.

“YEAH! WOOO!” she yelled back not knowing what Dina was saying.

“Heather’s nice, we were taking shots.”

“Dina maybe, you’ve had a little too much to drink? Jessie you should take her home when you leave.” said Sam.

_ Who asked you? _

“Uh, Dina should I grab you some water?”

“No, but I have something you can grab.” she said, smirking at her. 

Ellie’s face turned red. “Ha ha, funny, okay, come sit down with us then. Uh Sam, can you scoot over a bit?” she said, trying to make some room for Dina.

“There’s no room on this end. Maybe she can sit next to Jessie.” Sam said not even bothering to move. 

“Oh, take my seat then Dina.” Ellie said as she began clearing the way for her.  _ How chivalrous of you.  _

“No don’t stand up, I’ve got a better idea.” she said stopping the girl in her tracks. Then she plopped down on her lap putting one arm around Ellies neck while the other grabbed a drink which she assumed was Ellie's.

.

.

.

Ellie was about to stand but her plans to give a drunk Dina her seat were quickly derailed as Dina took a seat on her lap. She had wrapped her arm around her neck and as Ellie instinctively grabbed her legs to keep her from falling. 

She barely had time to process what happened when Jessie announced, “Alright Dina, you're taking the first hit since you just got here.” 

Dina put Ellie’s drink down as she reached for the bong with her free hand. Then Jessie handed Ellie the lighter. “You got to help her light it.”

Ellie moved one hand off of her legs and put it on Dina’s back to keep her from failing while the other got the lighter ready.

“You ready?” she asked as Dina started adjusting herself to take a hit. “Yeah, go.” 

So Ellie lit it and Dina took an effortless hit, blowing the smoke towards the fire ahead of them.

_ Damn that’s some good shit.  _ Dina thought, holding onto Ellie a little lighter than before. 

“Alright, your turn.” Dina said as she moved the bong in Ellies direction. 

“No way, we’ve been smoking. Plus, Jessie is leaving soon and I want to make sure I can get us both home. Sam, is it coming your way, you got it?” Ellie said as Dina reached over to hand it to her.

“You’re too good to me, you know that.” she said as she moved some hair that had been covering her friend's face.

Ellie’s cheeks started getting red again. 

“Yeah well you're easy to please.” Ellie said, holding back a laugh.

Dina instinctively went in and punched her on the shoulder. 

“Ow, okay truce.” she said smiling at the girl in her lap. 

“Can you tell me a pun?” Dina said sweetly. 

Ellie was super high at this point during the night. As soon as she had shown up to the party, Jessie introduced her to a couple of the girls he mentioned from patrol and they had not taken a break to smoke since then. She officially tapped out when Jessie mentioned he would be heading out soon. 

She tried her best to focus on what Dina was saying and not the fact that her friend was sitting on her and how she loved feeling her weight on her.  _ Right, a pun! Uh, I hope I haven’t told her this one before. _

“So, uh, I got some shoes from my drug dealer recently, I don’t know what he laced them with, but I’ve been tripping all day…” Ellie said, trying her best to contain her own laughter. She looked at Dina who had laughed which just made her heart flutter. 

“BOOOO!” she heard the group say in unison. 

“Okay, my turn, what did the grape say when it got crushed?” said Dina to a now curious looking Ellie.

“I don't know, what?”

“Nothing, it just let out a little wine!” Dina said holding on to Ellie as the girl tried to throw her off her lap. 

“Oh my god, I’ve created a monster.”

The bong eventually made its way back around to Dina as she took it again. “Have you ever heard of shotgunning?” she asked Dina. 

“Like for killing infected? Yes.” 

“No, so, let me show you. Get ready to inhale okay.” Dina said as Ellie sparked the bong and she hit it.

She handed the bong to Sam and held the smoke in her mouth as she brought both hands to Ellie's face. She brought her lips close enough to Ellie without making contact and started blowing the smoke right into Ellie's mouth. 

She inhaled the smoke and it almost made her choke.

“That literally felt like I just took a hit, ow.”

“Yeah, well it's my way of tricking you into smoking some more.” she said smiling at her friend.

_ Playing me for a fool, I should have known. _

.

.

.

They kept smoking for a while and eventually Jessie said he was heading out. “Get her home safe.” he said, giving Ellie a stern look.

“Duh! See you later!” she replied.

“Ellie are you done babysitting yet? Are we gonna go dance or what?” said Sam annoyed that Ellie hadn’t moved Dina from the position they were in. Dina had just gotten more and more comfortable as the time passed and she thought of ways to never have to stand up again. 

“Uh, I’m not much of a dancer. Plus, I don’t think I should leave Dina alone.” she said looking up at Sam who had now stood up.

Dina hadn’t said anything. Sam had persistently butt into many of their conversations while in the circle and thrown many comments about how Dina should have gone home a while ago. She was happy though that Ellie denied Sam’s request to dance. 

“Are you serious?” the girl said annoyingly. “She’s fine, besides we won’t be too far.”

“Can you give it up, already? She said no.” Dina said getting mad. “If she wanted to dance, she would have but she doesn’t so just stop already.” 

“Dina, it’s oka-”

“So she just speaks for you now too? Here, I thought you were a badass Ellie, but you need your little friend to-” 

Sam didn’t finish the thought as Dina stood up and pushed her. 

“What did you say!?” Dina said. 

_ Oh shit. What’s happening? _

_ “ _ I said, you have such a tight leash on Ellie that she doesn’t get to enjoy herself, ever. No wonder Catherine talked so much shit about you.”

Ellie felt it all begin to spiral very quickly. The music had not stopped blaring and the pot in her system prevented her from reacting from what was happening in front of her. 

“WOOO! GIRL FIGHT! DINA MY BETS ON YOU! SORRY SAM!” She heard some guy from the crowd yell.

_ Yeah, Dina could take her down. I’ve seen her take down guys twice her size and they were charging at her. Sam, you fucked up. Wait, you need to stop this. _

“I’m so tired of hearing about Cat, she was a bitch, you are too, why don’t you try finding her and telling her you're meant for eachother!”

_ I need to work on my shit talking.  _ Dina thought.  _ Fuck, I’m drunk.  _

She heard the guys cheering. She heard that guy said his bet was on her.  _ I need to find him and high five him. But first. I’m gonna have to kick this girl's ass.  _

Dina was about to rush Sam before she was stopped by Ellie. “Both of you stop, what is this? Dina, you’re drunk and Sam stop being a dick. Dina let me take you home, please? It’s late.”

Still holding on to Dina, Ellie continued. “Dina, I know you can fuck her up, I’m not doubting that. But please don’t. I don’t want to be holding ice to your hand aaaall night.” Trying to lighten the mood. 

“Okay, your right she’s not worth it.” said Dina giving Sam one last dirty look. 

“Shows over! Everyone go back to enjoying your night!” she said to the people that gathered around.

“CMON ELLIE YOU NEVER BREAK UP A GIRL FIGHT.” She heard someone yell.

She spotted the guy, and replied “I will LITERALLY fuck you up if you don’t shut up.”

He put his hands up in surrender and her attention was once again on her best friend.

“Hey Dina, come on let’s go.” she said, nudging her to start walking. When she noticed she wasn’t budging she grabbed the girls hand and started making their way out of the house. 

.

.

.

It was about 2am and Dina started getting cold. She wished she brought a thicker sweater or some boots. But nooo, she decided to go with a black fitted thermal long sleeve that she tucked into some fitted blue jeans. 

_ Was it fashionable? I think so, yes. Was it practical thought? Hell no. _

“Hey, you good?” asked Ellie, as they made their way down the empty streets of Jackson. She noticed that she had not let go of her hand since they left the party. Not that she wanted her to. Still it was nice. There was no one in Jackson that could make Dina feel safer than right next to Ellie.

“Just getting cold. ” Dina responded as she shivered, her body trying to warm itself up. 

“Here, let me help with that.” Ellie said. Still holding one hand, she reached for the other one which was definitely colder and brought them up to her lips. Cupping both of her hands Ellie began to exhale warm air onto her hands while also rubbing them with hers in hopes of giving the girl temporary warmth.

“You are cold. You know what they call people who are way too cold and alone?” 

“No what?” said Dina confused?  _ Is there a word for that? _

“It’s called being ICE-OLATED.” Ellie said as she quickly moved her arms to cover her shoulders. “Please don’t hit me.” 

_ You're such a cute idiot. _

“You are literally the worst oh my god. I’ll let this one slide but only because I’ll freeze my ass if we don’t get moving.” Dina said as she took Ellies hand again and continued to walk towards her house. 

.

.

.

“Finally! Home sweet home!” Dina happily exclaimed as she finally got the door open. “I made it, I am the ultimate survivor. Anyone who thinks it's you can suck it.” she said as she threw her shoes off while leading Ellie in. 

“Look! I copied the lights you have in your room, but these are rainbow colored!” Dina said excitedly about the fairy lights as she turned them on.

_ Oooo these are cute. _

“Do you want to watch a movie? See what I have, I have to pee and I’ll grab a blanket.”

_ Hmmm what do we have here? Spy Kids, Spy Kids 2, Shrek, oh my god Dina you're an absolute child. I love it.  _

When Dina made her way back, Ellie had decided on Shrek  _ because you know we have layers and all. _

Dina brought the fluffy blanket over and Ellie started to take her flannel off. 

“Why are you taking it off?” Dina said, giving her a sad face. 

“It literally smells like so much weed. I think the bong hit me harder than our edible did.” Ellie said she got comfortable using the blanked to warm herself up.

“Let me hit the lights,” Dina said. “Better, much better.”

Dina didn’t know if she was the only one to feel this way but she always felt that she was her most honest when she was in the dark with Ellie. She just found it easy to express herself to her friend when she couldn’t see all of her. Maybe it was because she was scared of Ellies facial reaction to whatever she told her, but it just made it easier.

Dina felt herself sobering up as her heart started racing from searching from the words to say to her friend. She wanted to thank her for tonight. She wanted to tell her about what happened with Jessie. Mainly the reason why she left him, if the girl didn’t already know. She also felt the need to tell her that over the last 24 hours, Ellie had completely taken over every one of her thoughts and for good reason. She knew she loved her. 

_ Okay, here goes.  _

“Thank you for taking care of me tonight, Ellie, and I’m sorry for ruining that night with that fight with Sam. I was being dumb. But Heather told me that most of the girls from patrol were trying to talk to you tonight and I got jealous because how did I not notice all the attention that you get.” Dina said feeling like she was rambling but showing no signs of stopping. 

“I almost lost you once Ellie, I’m definitely not letting some random ass girl steal you away from me. And I wanted to-” 

The entire time Dina was talking she hadn’t noticed how her friend was smiling at her. It wasn’t very often that Dina admitted to being wrong about anything. She also didn’t seem to notice or care that their faces were slowly inching towards each other. When Dina mentioned how she was afraid of losing her, to some other girl, it blew Ellie’s mind. Ellie just couldn’t comprehend how Dina, perfect Dina, would be jealous of random girls from patrol because she was the only she could think about. Like tonight, for example, she just spent the entire time replaying their kisses from the night before. 

Finally, Ellie couldn’t hold off any longer and caught the girls lips in a tender kiss. She kept one hand on her cheek while the other rested on her hip. Then she pulled away slowly and smiled as she said “I’ve been wanting to do that all night.”

Dina, looked back at the girl, biting her lip and replied “Me too.”

Dina instinctively went to straddle Ellie, grabbing hold of both of her hands in the process. Something about just being on her lap was just so incredible. Whatever it was, it was just intoxicating and Dina was absolutely and unconditionally addicted to it.

She pushed Ellie back into the sofa as she kissed her deeply, even managing to get a soft moan from the girl underneath her. When she heard that beautiful sound come from Ellie she knew she needed to hear more of it. So she started trailing kissing from her mouth and down to her neck. She sucked and bit until her ears could only register that sweet sweet sound coming from Ellie. 

“Shit Dina, that kind of hurt.” Ellie said, pulling away from her. 

“You’re such a baby, here let me kiss it better.” Dina said as she released Ellie’s hands and gently used them to hold her head. 

“Better?” Dina said, smirking.

Ellies now free hands went from Dina’s waist down to her butt and stayed there. “Yes, way better now.” 

“You’re lucky, you’re -” again she was interrupted by Ellie. 

_ I can hear you talk for days. I really can. But right now, I just really want to kiss you so bad. Remind me to tell you that you do taste sweeter later.  _

And she was, Ellie continued to kiss Dina, slowly moving into a rougher pace as she let her hands wander Dina. She reached for the hem of her shirt and met zero resistance when she began to pull it up. 

_ Oh my god. Younger you would be so jealous right now. Current me is so jealous of my future me. Mostly of all the things I haven’t lived with you, but am definitely looking forward to. Does that make sense? Whatever.  _

She had now exposed the girl’s stomach and looked at her for approval to remove the rest. She really hadn’t thought she’d get this far. But you never really do with the girl of your dreams. You're just so absolutely immersed in every single moment and the way it's gonna engraved in my brain forever. Ellie was no different.

Dina saw Ellie hesitate, so she reached for the hem and removed her top the rest of the way. She felt herself blush from embarrassment. 

“You’re so beautiful Dina.” Ellie said kissing the girl and letting her hands specifically her fingertips trail Dina’s exposed back. 

Then she heard her laugh,  _ So you’re ticklish. DEFINITELY NOTED. _

“Sorry”, Ellie said, laughing at what she had discovered but refusing to stop enjoying Dina’s lips. Then she started to kiss making her way down just as Dina had. Except she hadn’t stopped on her neck. She felt the adrenaline rush through her entire body as she left a trail of kissing from Dina’s neck heading towards her red bra. 

_ Looks like I’m about to be red-handed! Ha! I can never tell Dina I thought that. _

_. _

_. _

_. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha red-handed, you get it. So have any of you played rage cage? lol fun times. Poor Jessie, Dina let him off easy if you ask me. 
> 
> Let me know what you guys think! I love reading the comments they honesty make me want to keep writing. As always, stay safe out there! And drop a kudos if you want more. :)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but can you imagine these cute idiots just being high and enjoying each others company. I love me some fluff and I honestly want to forget about that terrible ending we got. Heres me contribution to the fandom and I hope I'm brave enough to write more!


End file.
